Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame for supporting a back pack and to a frame convertible into a portable seat.
Others have provided back packs and portable seats. A difference, however, in that the present disclosure provides a tubular frame that functions as a skeletal external framework for containing and supporting a back pack and wherein the framework also functions as a seat.